


power moves

by spheeris1



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, F/F, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori always knew more than she was letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	power moves

~ ~

Power moves in such a curious, careless sort of way and she’s never had much of a handle on it – it slithers just out of her grip, it slips just past her vision – oh she’s never had much control over such things; left alone for too long, too long and so she festers and grows so unnaturally…

…where there should be roots there is rot.

But power moves and maybe – in this moment – she has caught more than a fleeting glimpse of its tantalizing shadow.

/

Juri’s foil tip hits the mark and Shiori forgets to breathe.

There it is again – there’s that power again, coiled around the arm and held fast in that fist; there’s that sweet cut of wordless shade, all heavy in a gaze that tries to remain impassive and clipped like a tiny photograph.

Juri breaks like china against stone and Shiori forgets to care.

/

Or maybe she never cared to begin with.

/

Power moves – it stalks and it curls – and she’s never had much of a handle on it but these things subtly, slowly change and suddenly the pieces tilt in her favor; suddenly she is standing in the middle of room and every bit of poise that Juri once possessed falls down and there it goes…

…another childish mate that remains unchecked.

/

And maybe Shiori always knew the truth.

/

Power moves in such a curious…  
…careless…  
…sort of way…  
…and she’s never had much of a handle on it – until tonight.

/

Juri breaks against the surface of Shiori’s tongue and they forget that love is truly hate.

/

(end)


End file.
